I Like That
by Helennnn
Summary: She wasn't as annoying as his brother made her seem. In fact, Itachi didn't find her annoying at all. She was intelligent, determined and passionate. Everything she did, in one way or another, was for the best. It was for Konoha. He understood that, as it was the same for him.


**Non-massacre.**

* * *

**I Like That**

By: Helennnn

* * *

It was a slow day for once, meaning he didn't have to leave his office unless it was for his lunch break or to use the bathroom.

This wasn't how he pictured himself when he was younger, because when he was younger, there had been so much stress and so much hatred brewing between his clan and the village. In all honesty, he never even saw himself retiring from ANBU. Sure, once you got in, there was no truly getting out, but he was no longer working such a gruelling, painful job. There was the occasional ANBU mission every now and then, but it wasn't too bad, he supposed. If it protected his family, his home, his village, he would do anything.

So now, at the age of twenty–three, Uchiha Itachi was sitting at his desk in Konoha Police Force's headquarters. There would be a round or two to make before he could return home, patrolling the village to make sure all was well. It was a nice job, really. Whilst still serious, it wasn't as serious as some of the missions he had been given whilst a member of ANBU. This was definitely more relaxing and Itachi was no longer as stressed as he used to be, although that wasn't entirely thanks to his occupation.

The door to his office opened and due to there being no knock (and the fact he could sense her chakra), Itachi already knew who it was.

She smiled at him, that wonderful, heart warming smile that never failed to make Itachi need to hold back his own. It was pretty much impossible not to return it when her smile was directed at him. But it wasn't only the warmth in her smile that made it infectious. It was the way her eyes shined brightly, the way, in certain light, it was possible to see flickers of yellow in the otherwise apple green orbs. Her eyes were just as warm as her smile, if not more than.

"Itachi." the kunoichi greeted him, shutting the door behind her. "It's time for your check–up."

He sighed, but pushed his chair out from behind his desk anyway and seeing that Itachi was agreeing, the kunoichi made her way across the office and around his desk, standing before him. Her smile was slightly apologetic as she summoned her chakra and raised her hands to his chest.

At the age of eighteen, Itachi had fallen ill with what he had believed to be an incurable disease. Thankfully, Tsunade had been in the village and had found the disease before it could spread to his lungs and heart, putting a stop to it before it could get deadly. He would always be grateful to the woman for that, as would his clan. However, even though he was cured, Itachi still had to go through more check–ups than the average shinobi just in case it returned. Tsunade had warned him that there was always a chance of that happening, but due to their technology advancing and the medics' skills increasing, it would be no problem to treat him again.

"I would have come by the hospital, Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi looked up at him from below her lashes and gave another smile. "But you would rather it not be there. Besides, I only need to check you over with my chakra. I'll be done and out of here in less than two minutes."

Itachi watched her work silently, admiring the sight of her dainty hands hovering over his heart and lungs. He knew those hands were soft. He had felt them many times in both his own hands and on his body.

This was how he got to know Sakura. Due to her being the Godaime's apprentice and his younger brother's teammate, Itachi had asked for her to be his medic. Tsunade was much too busy with Hokage business to be there in a hurry, just in case something went wrong. It was mostly his clan's decision, really. His father had only wanted the best to treat his son, but Itachi hadn't been comfortable with some of the other medics (as quite a lot of them had been annoying fan–girls). In the end, Sasuke had shrugged and informed them that his teammate, Haruno Sakura, was being taught by Tsunade and whilst she was annoying, she was professional and wouldn't be distracted.

She wasn't as annoying as his brother made her seem. In fact, Itachi didn't find her annoying at all. She was intelligent, determined and passionate. Everything she did, in one way or another, was for the best. It was for Konoha. He understood that, as it was the same for him.

"Is there anything else you need me to help you with," the chakra faded from her hands as they dropped onto his chest, pushing him further back into his seat so that she could straddle him, "_Itachi_?"

He liked this part of his 'check–ups' the most.

"There is something, actually." Itachi told her, his silk–like tone an octave lower. "And only you will be able to help me."

The smile she sent him was impish, downright devilish, and Itachi liked it. No, he loved it. Especially as Sakura leaned forward, her eyes dropping to his lips before they were back on his eyes, her lips now ghosting over his. "What would that be?"

Stroking her thighs, Itachi rolled his hips into hers and watched with fascination as he saw Sakura's eyes darken with lust, as she bit her lip. "This."

"I see." she breathed, pressing down a little harder against his growing erection. "How would you like me to help you with that?"

"I think you already know, _Sakura_." was all Itachi said before he captured her lips.

Visits to his office often ended like this.

Parting for breath, Sakura tilted her head back, her mouth falling open as Itachi ran his kisses up and down her throat, ran his hands up and down her thighs, giving the occasional squeeze every now and then as though encouraging her to continue grinding herself against him. She did. Leaning forward once more, her lips fell against his temple, brushing a sweet, tender kiss there.

"I need you." she panted.

A smirk slowly pulled at his lips as Itachi stopped all movements. Not even opening his eyes, he asked, "What do you want?"

"You." Sakura rolled her hips into his once again, her eyes opening as she pulled back slightly to look at him. "I need you inside me, Itachi."

God he loved hearing her say it.

Before she could even react, Sakura was pinned against the wall, but it didn't surprise her. Itachi's speed was always difficult for her to keep up with because whilst he no longer went on as many missions, he still trained hard. Besides, he was a genius, the Uchiha prodigy. What more was there to say?

"Again?" he teased her with his lips, always leaning back just as she tried to kiss him. "After this morning?"

She moaned at just the memory. This morning had been… It had been mind blowing. Their quick and furious romp in the shower had left her dazed for quite a while afterwards, had left her body tingling and aching for more. Which was why she had sought him out. "Again." Sakura confirmed, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she tried to pull him closer. "_Itachi_! Stop teasing me, damn it."

Itachi chuckled softly. It was only around Sakura that he would act so playfully, that he would tease her and whatnot.

Her head fell back against the wall as he finally continued, his lips against her neck and his hands working on her skirt. Fortunately for her (although he was certain she had planned it), it wasn't her ordinary kunoichi outfit. It was the one she wore whilst between missions. Lifting it around her hips, Itachi moved his lips back up to hers, leaving a trail of fire everywhere he touched. But that fire was nothing compared to the one that suddenly filled her when his lips claimed hers, when he smoothed her underwear down her legs and shoved his own pants half–way down his thighs, lifting her up and entering her with one, swift thrust.

A wanton moan left her throat as he entered her. The pleasure she was feeling felt more like relief rather than actual pleasure, but she didn't care. She needed him. Tightening her legs around his hips, her eyes rolled as she shut them, her lips parted as Itachi once again kissed her, his tongue slipping through her lips and caressing hers.

And then he began to move.

Itachi pressed his forehead to hers, watching her eyes once they opened, dazed and clouded with lust, with a hunger that had him gripping her thighs much more tightly, had him thrusting into her with more force, although never broke his torturously slow movements for a second. Even when one of her hands fell to his hip, urging him to go faster, he did not.

"Itachi." Sakura groaned.

Stepping away from the wall, Itachi turned and placed Sakura down on the edge of his desk, dragging her body as close to his as possible during the entire change. It wouldn't matter if he hadn't, because Sakura clung to him tightly, almost desperate to feel his touch, his body against hers, his lips on hers. And he didn't mind giving that to her.

His desk shook as he continued his thrusts, this time much harder and faster than before.

If people saw her movements, if they heard the things she was whispering in his ear, they would think wrongly of her. But Itachi knew that Sakura was no whore. The only person she acted this way around, was him. He was the only one who saw this side of her. Also, on more than one occasion, the tables would be turned and it would be _him_ who was desperate to feel her, _him_ who would be whispering such vulgar, such erotic things into her ear.

Impatient hands tugged at his flak jacket, all but ripping it from his body as it was shoved down his arms, falling to the ground with a muted thud a second before Sakura was lifting his sweatshirt, kissing every inch of skin that was revealed until that was also gone. He closed his eyes at her ministrations, revelling in the feeling of her soft lips on his skin. It reminded him of the night before when they had been making love and all of their other times together.

He slowed with his thrusts once more and raised his hand, cupping her chin delicately. The smile she gave him as he pressed his lips to hers was beautiful. Sakura had always been beautiful to him.

"_Aishiteru_," he whispered hotly against her lips, the words making her body heat up as her walls clamped down around him, "_watashi no tsuma_."

Sakura's arms wrapped around him tightly as she buried her face into his neck, trying to muffle her cries of pleasure as orgasm claimed her. Itachi always knew what to say to bring her to completion. Or, if words didn't work, he knew exactly what to do with his hands, mouth or body. And at the feeling of her coming undone around him, he soon joined her.

Their once frantic movements was now a gentle rocking as they began grinding against each other, trying to drag out the wonderful feeling that was erupting within them. And once it had passed, Sakura pulled her face away from his neck, looking up with heavy eyes and she couldn't stop the dreamy smile that pulled at her lips when Itachi pressed his forehead to hers, panting against her lips almost as heavily as she panted against his.

"I never get tired of hearing you call me that." she told him in a breathless voice.

His wife.

Itachi smiled.

They had been married for just under a year now and as their previous actions showed, they couldn't get enough of each other. Nobody ever dared to enter his office during his lunch breaks, or at all unless it was an emergency. No, Itachi wasn't one to fool around whilst on duty, but when it came to his wife, he gave her anything and everything he possibly could. If she wanted food at stupid o'clock in the night, then he would see to it that she had it. If she was ill, he would stay by her side and look after her until she was better. If she was an emotional…

His eyes widened as realisation hit him like a punch in the face.

Sakura smiled nervously. "Has my genius of a husband figured it out, now?"

"Sakura…"

At the shock so evident on his features, she grinned, because there was also a warmth in his eyes. "Yeah. Yes! I'm pregnant." Her smile continued to grow as Itachi looked down at her, his shock fading away. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was soft, much softer than usual.

"I only found out yesterday." she admitted sheepishly. "I know I'm supposed to keep track of things like this, but what with hospital shifts and the clan…" Sakura shook her head. It had been hectic. It still was! In a couple of months, Itachi would become head of the Uchiha clan, meaning she would become matriarch. Mikoto was teaching her everything she knew, so there was rarely any spare time. "I was waiting to see if you noticed, but if you hadn't by dinner, then I planned on telling you tonight."

She had been able to tell by that one look that he figured it out.

Itachi's hand smoothed up her thigh once more, only this time, he stroked his way to her stomach. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not too sure, but I know I'm at least three months gone."

Three months? And they hadn't even noticed a thing? How could that be? She was barely even showing!

"I've always been small, Itachi." she answered his unspoken question, like she could read his mind. "Even whilst my mom was pregnant with me, she didn't start showing until the fourth or fifth month."

That explained a little, but not a lot. Yes, his wife was petite (it was secretly one of the things he loved most about her), but surely that wouldn't mean her bump would be small, too?

"Your team aren't going to be too thrilled about this."

At Itachi's words, Sakura groaned with annoyance.

When team seven had heard about her relationship with Itachi, there had been several different reactions. Kakashi had been indifferent and after giving her a "congratulations", he said little else (but later on that evening, Itachi told her that Kakashi had 'had a few words', telling him, warning him, to look after her). Naruto had acted as though it was the biggest scandal he had ever heard, begging to know why she would choose such an uptight bastard (which led to him being pummelled into the ground). And then there was Sasuke.

He had actually known for quite a while. After all, before he proposed, Itachi had to introduce Sakura to his family, despite the fact that she already knew them all. Mikoto had been happy for them, Fugaku had said next to nothing, but congratulated them both and Sasuke had… At first, he had been outraged. Then, he had been confused as to how the hell they even got together. Then, he had been disgusted because not too long after, he walked in on them whilst they had been making love. And finally, he had accepted their relationship.

How were they all going to take the news? Naruto would throw another bitch fit for sure, but the others, Sakura wasn't too sure about.

But who cares?

"I don't care." Sakura told him, but then smiled shyly, "So? What do you think?"

Itachi's eyes trailed down to her stomach once more as his other hand moved from her face to her stomach, holding it gently with both hands. "_Our_ child." he murmured, his eyes locking with hers once more. "I like that."

* * *

**A/N - Major OOCness, I know. It's also pretty fast paced, but meh. I admit this isn't some of my best work. This one shot literally took me ten minutes to write and the only reason why I wrote it in the first place, was to get it out of my head so that I could go back to my other stories. I also couldn't come up with a better title, which is a little annoying, because 'I Like That' seems a little... ugh.**

**_Aishiteru_ - I love you.**

**_Watashi no tsuma_ - My wife.**

**I was told that the first meant I love you, but I had to use Google Translator for the second. Normally, I don't like adding random Japanese words to my stories because there could be people like me who are utterly clueless as to what they hell the characters are supposed to be saying. So I kept it basic. I hope I got the second translation right. It would be awkward if Itachi was really insulting her.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
